20 Things Sasuke Knows About Naruto
by Shini no Megami
Summary: About four years after their relationship begins, Sasuke begins to think on all the things he's learned about his partner. WARNING: Cavities possible


120 Things Sasuke Knows About Naruto

1. Sasuke knows that Naruto's first love is, and always will be, ramen. While Naruto is kind enough to donate a majority of his time to his new lover, he will regularly drag Sasuke down to Ichiraku's, kicking and screaming if Sasuke's pride weren't always first and foremost on his mind in public, and proceed to prod and wheedle him until Sasuke caves and pays for the whole meal. Naruto's resulting smile is bright enough to light up all the dark corners of Sasuke's heart, and will usually last until the next trip to the ramen stand.

Lately Sasuke has stopped protesting such outings, because really, he's never going to win, and while he has never really cared for the noodles, he doesn't mind them so much when he eats them with Naruto.

2. Naruto worries incessantly when Sasuke is away on a mission. He has made a habit of following him to the gate when he leaves, sneaking in a kiss (or several) if he can, and watching Sasuke from the threshold until the horizon swallows him. Similarly, he is always there to welcome Sasuke home when he returns.

After the first two instances of this, Sasuke began to wonder if Naruto wasn't actually waiting there at the gate the entire time he was gone. Knowing full well how long his missions could be (considering his incredible stream of bad luck since childhood), he begged Sakura to watch over Naruto and keep him content while he was away. But when Sasuke returned two weeks later, the first thing he saw was Naruto waving ecstatically at him from the gate, Sakura hunched over and gasping beside him.

"He didn't go anywhere near the gate the entire time you were gone." she swore when Sasuke confronted her later. "We were just on our way to the market when he just turned around and took off. He only got there a couple minutes before you."

Sasuke went home then and, finding Naruto waiting expectantly at the door for him, kissed the blonde senseless and dragged him up to the bedroom.

3. The Kyuubi is no secret to Sasuke. After their epic battle at the Valley of the End, there were very few other conclusions he could draw about his future lover; not to mention his slithering new 'sensei' was all too happy to divulge to him Naruto's true identity in the hopes of turning the two against each other . However, Naruto is not aware that Sasuke knows about the seal, and has thus far chosen not to say anything about it. Sasuke doesn't push him, because he knows that for all his boasting and brashness Naruto has very little self-esteem, and if he feels that being sacrificed as an infant makes him unlovable, then Sasuke won't pester him.

That doesn't, however, stop him from shooting his patented Death Glare(tm) at anyone who dares look at Naruto funny.

4. Similarly, Sasuke realizes the true reason for the whisker-like scars that line Naruto's cheeks. He remembers wondering at them when they were genin, wondering what Naruto could possibly have done to gain such odd, symmetrical markings. Honestly, he finds them adorable, and has confessed to Kakashi several times the desire to see Naruto in a set of ears and a large, fluffy tail.  
Recently, he has taken to nuzzling them as a way of greeting, and while Naruto seemed embarrassed at first and snapped at him, he stopped brushing his bangs down over his face.

5. Naruto is breathtaking in green. Sasuke never would have imagined it, having only ever seen him in was that neon orange nightmare of a jumpsuit, until the day Naruto first donned his chuunin vest.

"I hate this" Naruto had complained loudly when he stormed into the kitchen. "This shirt is itchy, and the neck is way too tight. I think they're trying to kill me Sasuke; Tsunade-baba's trying to kill me with this shirt Is yours like this too? Maybe I shouldn't have glued all her pens to the desk...

"Besides, this vest is way too bulky How am I supposed to defend myself if I can't move my arms? SASUKE"

Sasuke whirled around, a swear and a stern reprimand heavy on his tongue, until he caught sight of Naruto. The tight, dark blue spandex hugged his lithe form, accenting his well developed muscles brilliantly, leaving next to nothing to the imagination. Sasuke spared a minute to allow his eyes to roam over Naruto's tight bottom, before moving upwards. The soft green of the vest brought out the paleness of his skin and everything, even his eyes, seemed lighter in contrast, ethereal, erotic...

Naruto finally paused in his angry tirade to notice the hungry look Sasuke was giving him, and was jumped before he could ask.

Later on that day, Sasuke received a message from Tsunade demanding to know exactly why Naruto had been several hours late for his first chuunin meeting, and why he had been limping.

6. When Naruto boasts about becoming the Rokudaime, he gives long grandiose speeches about all of the things he's going to do to make Konoha a better village, for civilians and ninja alike. When Sasuke asks him why he no longer wants it for the acknowledgment, Naruto just smiles and says,

"As long as Sasuke acknowledges me, I don't need anyone else."

Sasuke thinks that Naruto might make a decent Hokage after all.

7. Whenever Naruto has questions about their relationship that he can't for some reason ask Sasuke, or when they are in the middle of one of their "rare fights", he goes to Iruka for advice. After about a year of this, Sasuke decides that maybe his lover is on to something, and takes Kakashi as his confidant. After several conversations, while he is sure that nothing that Kakashi tells him to do will ever be of much use, he finds it comforting to know that Naruto is not the only person he can talk to.

However, since taking up advice sessions with Iruka and Kakashi, said adults have begun to come to Naruto and Sasuke respectively whenever they are having issues as well. Sasuke can always tell whenever Naruto has just talked to Iruka, because he tends to stumble in the door, wide-eyed and red faced, before racing up the stairs and locking himself in their room.

8. Sasuke does not sleep. His family has always been known for its insomniac tendencies, and certain matters concerning Itachi don't really help. However, his time spent awake is usually used observing his slumbering lover, so it is never wasted.

When they first moved in with each other, Naruto would have violent nightmares every night that left him curled up and shuddering in Sasuke's arms. Now they only occur occasionally, but because Sasuke is usually awake, he can comfort Naruto immediately. Naruto never tells him what he dreams about, but Sasuke thinks that he has a fairly good idea. Once Naruto has dropped off again, Sasuke will press one last kiss to his forehead, and mutter that he's not a monster. If Naruto's ever heard, he's never said anything.

9. It is only a few months after they start dating that Naruto asks Sasuke to teach him some of the Katon no Jutsu. Initially, Sasuke refuses. After all, Katon is the property of his clan, and really, he almost has to agree with Itachi in thinking that neither it nor the Sharingan should be passed on. But Naruto remains adamant for several weeks, and starts refusing to spend any time with Sasuke until he agrees to teach him. It is at this point that Sasuke gives in.

Naruto proves to be a quick study. It takes only a few days for him to master the fireball, and he soon develops variations of it to suit his own style. In his own way, Sasuke is proud of his lover, both in his dedication to training, and his ability to take any technique and make it his own. That is, until Naruto discovers a way to create firework bursts, and "accidentally" practices them inside the house.

10. Halfway into first week of October, Naruto sinks into deep thought and stops talking. Sasuke, afraid that he's gone and contracted some fatal illness, panics and is about to run Naruto to the nearest hospital when he admits that he's been thinking about his birthday. It is then that it occurs to Sasuke that they've never celebrated Naruto's birthday, given him a proper party, and he sets out immediately to correct this.

Naruto almost bursts into tears when the entire rookie nine, plus Neji, TenTen, Lee, Iruka, and Kakashi show up on their doorstep, and again when a bright orange cake is pushed in front of him. Naruto sniffles, laughs, and blows out the candles, reveling in being the center of attention for once without even trying. Sasuke can't help the swell of pride he feels with himself for making his lover so happy, and gently wraps his arms around him from behind.

Presents are all but thrown at Naruto, which nearly sends him over the edge a third time. He squeals over every gift, even though Sasuke knows he would have been just as happy if they'd all given him rocks. Though Naruto does pause and blink curiously when he pulls a pair of clip on ears and a bushy tail out of the box from Kakashi.

11. Perhaps the most aggravating trait of Naruto's personality, at least as far as Sasuke is concerned, is his overwhelming desire to protect all living things, especially people, even at the cost of his own life. Accelerated healing aside, Sasuke nearly has a heart attack every time he hears that Naruto's gone and wound up in the hospital again.

"You damn idiot" Sasuke roars, well aware that the entire hospital can probably hear him. He has to be loud though, or Naruto might not hear him through the many layers of gauze wrapped about his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto fumbles with the bed sheets nervously, biting his lip and looking anywhere but at him. For five minutes Sasuke waits, tapping his foot in agitation and snarling lowly under his breath. Just when he thinks he's about ready to pull out a kunai and finish the job himself, Naruto turns to him, his blue eyes large and watery.

"I couldn't just stand there." he insists softly, reaching up and tugging lightly on Sasuke's sleeve until he sits gingerly on the side of the bed. "I mean, her parents just threw her at them and ran off. I couldn't just let them kill her, just because..." he trails off, catching his lip in his teeth again and worrying at it.

Sasuke sighs and runs his hand through Naruto's hair lovingly, promising himself a proper rant when Naruto's past isn't playing harp with his heartstrings.

12. On New Years Day while cleaning out the attic, Sasuke stumbles across a disposable camera while going through an old trunk of his mother's. Naruto is instantly all over it and finding that it still has never been used runs out, pink apron and all, to take pictures of anything and everything. He returns many hours later, film spent except for a few remaining pictures, and a gleaming smile of self-accomplishment on his face. After a few rather interesting experiments concerning many various poses and how to take the damn picture while neither of them is holding the camera, the film is finally used up, and Naruto's smile wanes a little bit.

Naruto now saunters around Konoha during the day with his new reusable camera, taking pictures of whatever catches his fancy, and spends his evenings going over his latest prints with Sasuke, and explaining in detail just what is so special about each and every one of them.

13. "Do you love me?"

Sasuke glances down at Naruto, who is stretched lazily across him and smiles softly. There was a time, back when they first got together, when Naruto's frequent questions had annoyed him, and often resulted in a teary eyed Naruto running off to Iruka's apartment for several nights. But after years of sleepless nights spent studying and contemplating his lover, Sasuke believes he understands. Naruto has spent his entire life alone, a victim of petty hatred. Such scars run deeper than the whiskers across his cheeks, and mere actions cannot begin to soothe him. He needs words, honest and simple, something real that he can grasp in the throes of nightmares and hold on to until he wakes. Sasuke, who would give Naruto the world if he could, finds he cannot deny him this small comfort

But, he has been thinking for too long, and Naruto is tugging at his sleeve like an impatient child, blue eyes wide and pleading as he stares up at him.  
Sasuke runs a gentle hand through fluffy blonde hair, petting it gently before ruffling Naruto's head in an affectionate manner.

"Yeah," he mutters, pressing a kiss to Naruto's soft lips, "I love you."

14. Naruto has never really cared much for picture shows. It is difficult for him to sit still in the dark, and he is far too active and easily distracted to follow any sort of plot. However, after stumbling across Sasuke and Kakashi in the midst of one of their sessions and 'eavesdropping' (they knew he was listening the entire time, because Naruto can't do anything quietly to save his life), he has made a habit of asking Sasuke to the movies at least once a week, seeing as Sasuke is so strangely fond of them.

Sasuke appreciates all the effort Naruto goes to for him, though he generally finds Naruto's attempts to remain still and quiet more comical than anything that's on the movie screen. The blonde will usually start out with his hands in his lap, worrying anything he can get in them to shreds (he ripped a hole in his pants once), then twist his head this way and that, studying everyone in the theater. After that, he fidgets incessantly, trying to find the spot on his seat that will make the movie interesting to him, and spends the rest of the film sighing dramatically and checking Sasuke's watch every five minutes. As a reward, Sasuke takes him to Ichiraku's afterwards, and brings Naruto up to date on the plot that had obviously escaped him. Naruto always follows him with unwavering attention and laughs at the end, saying how much better the story is when Sasuke tells it, and promises to pay better attention next week. Sasuke just nods and smiles softly, knowing full well that Naruto never will.

15. Naruto has never been very fond of winter. Kyuubi is a fire demon in spirit, and this leaves Naruto rather sensitive to the cold. Therefore, most winter nights find Naruto wrapped almost inhumanly tight around Sasuke, under at least five comforters, and while this is definitely more than enough for Sasuke he never complains. After all, to Naruto warmth is security and if he deems Sasuke a worthy source of protection (conscious or not), who is Sasuke to argue?

This does not, however, stop him from challenging Naruto to the occasional snowball fight, or burying him neck deep in snow.

16. The rear courtyard belongs to Naruto. When he first moved in, Naruto brought with him a small fern that took a strong liking to the kitchen window. After the fourth re-potting, Sasuke had looked at Naruto and asked if Naruto didn't think the fern would like the courtyard in the back better. Naruto proceeded to stare at Sasuke like he had grown horns, before looking away and muttering something about 'off-limits'. It is only then that Sasuke realizes that he avoids the courtyard in the back like the plague, mostly because it is full of memories of his mother kneeling in her herb garden, covered in soil, the sun lighting her beautiful smiling face. So Sasuke had promptly picked the fern up, carried it out back, and told Naruto that no place in his home was forbidden to him.

Naruto has since spent just about every spare moment tending to the rear courtyard, and while the overgrown rainforest that now occupies the space in no way reminds Sasuke of his mother, he thinks that she would be pleased with it just the same.

17. Sasuke tenderly strokes Naruto's cheek with his forefinger, nibbling lightly at the blonde's ear as they laze together on the couch. Naruto gives a small, content sigh, squirming and fidgeting until Sasuke relents and let his lips drop from Naruto's skin. When Naruto immediately snuggles back up under his chin, Sasuke chuckles lowly and mutters, "You're beautiful."

Naruto freezes.

"Come again?"

Wondering briefly if Naruto was knocked a few times too hard around the head last mission (but then again, most nin have enough common sense to run when an exploding tag goes flying past their face), Sasuke calmly repeats his whispered statement.

Naruto pushes furiously against Sasuke's chest, snapping his head around so he can properly glower at his boyfriend as he states haughtily, "Boy's aren't beautiful. They're handsome."

"...What?"

Sasuke's resultant laugh is enough to send Naruto storming off to Sakura's for the next couple hours. One of those hours is spent with Sasuke coaxing and apologizing to Naruto through one of Sakura's bedroom doors, until he finally gives up and grants Naruto the masculinity of being 'handsome'. He is now very careful when complementing Naruto's features, though that doesn't stop him from thinking otherwise.

18. Despite his rising popularity and acceptance among the villagers, there were still some shops and restaurants where Naruto aren't welcome. Sasuke knows that his influence as the Last Uchiha could get them both into anywhere they wanted to go, but he can't really blame Naruto for not taking advantage of it. Because, while it usually bars them from any kind of evenings out on the town, Sasuke has to agree that any place that can't take Naruto as he is, isn't worth their money.

19. Sasuke was surprised to discover that Naruto is actually a rather talented artist (though really, he supposes he shouldn't be, considering how Naruto managed to paint a rather impressive bra on a statue of the Sandaime at the age of six). However, like most things not related to fighting and general ass-kicking, Naruto is rather modest about his drawing, and Sasuke didn't actually find out until a little over a year after they started dating. He had woken up one night to the sight of Naruto perched lightly on the end of the bed, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he was wont to do whenever he was really concentrating, and focusing intently of the sketch pad on his knees.  
"Wha're y'doin'?" Sasuke slurred sleepily as he stretched and rolled onto his back. Even in the relatively dim light of the full moon filtering through the curtains, Sasuke could see Naruto's whole face flush red as he ducked and muttered,

"Watching you sleep."  
That picture is framed now and sits on the bedside table next to the picture of them taken with the old disposable camera Sasuke found in the attic, and there is a small cabinet in the living room completely filled with Naruto's old sketch books. Sasuke encourages Naruto to draw because he really is very good at it, and having a sketch book on hand tends to distract Naruto from defacing public property.

20. They have been together for almost six years now. Sasuke knows everything about Naruto's past, knows more about Naruto's abilities and potential than Naruto himself, and knows just what spots on Naruto's body will make him laugh and which ones will make him moan. But Sasuke also knows that he is just beginning to unravel the mystery that is Uzumaki Naruto, and as much as he looks forward to seeing just how much he can uncover, he also knows that he will never understand most of it, but will love it all just the same.

* * *

SnM: Oh...My...GOD!! You have know idea how long I've been working on this fic and I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! Seriously, started on it spring semester of freshman year, it's now close to the end of spring semester JUNIOR year, and it's done. A lot of sweat and blood went into this one dear readers-I thought I had it finished at Christmas and sent it off to my beta, only to have her send it back and ask "Why are there sections missing?" At this point I realized I hadn't saved the finished product, and could no longer really remember what I had written, so I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN. But yeah, I've been working on this for years, so if it seems that the timeline is a little screwed to hell, that's why.

Anyway, as always, r&r please!


End file.
